Mimi/Gallery
|-|Animations = Mimi 1 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music) Mimi 1 Good.gif|Good Mimi 1 Great.gif|Great Mimi 1 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 1 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 1 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 1 Win.gif|Win Mimi 2 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 2) Mimi 2 Good.gif|Good Mimi 2 Great.gif|Great Mimi 2 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 2 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 2 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 2 Win.gif|Win Mimi 3 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 3) Mimi 3 Good.gif|Good Mimi 3 Great.gif|Great Mimi 3 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 3 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 3 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 3 Win.gif|Win Mimi 4 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 4) Mimi 4 Good.gif|Good Mimi 4 Great.gif|Great Mimi 4 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 4 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 4 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 4 Win.gif|Win Mimi 5 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Lesson) Mimi 5 Good.gif|Good Mimi 5 Great.gif|Great Mimi 5 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 5 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 5 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 5 Win.gif|Win Mimi 5 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi 6 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 6) Mimi 6 Good.gif|Good Mimi 6 Great.gif|Great Mimi 6 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 6 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 6 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 7 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 7) Mimi 7 Good.gif|Good Mimi 7 Great.gif|Great Mimi 7 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 7 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 7 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 7 Win.gif|Win Mimi 7 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi 8 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 8) Mimi 8 Good.gif|Good Mimi 8 Great.gif|Great Mimi 8 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 8 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 8 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 8 Win.gif|Win Mimi 8 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi Cooking Neutral.gif|Neutral (Special Cooking) Mimi Cooking Good.gif|Good Mimi Cooking Great.gif|Great Mimi Cooking Miss.gif|Miss Mimi Cooking Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi Cooking Lose.gif|Lose Mimi Cooking Win.gif|Win Mimi Cooking Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi 9 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Pop'n Music 9) Mimi 9 Good.gif|Good Mimi 9 Great.gif|Great Mimi 9 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 9 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 9 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 9 Win.gif|Win Mimi 9 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win Mimi 10 Neutral.gif|Neutral (Fairy Tale) Mimi 10 Good.gif|Good Mimi 10 Great.gif|Great Mimi 10 Miss.gif|Miss Mimi 10 Fever.gif|FEVER! Mimi 10 Lose.gif|Lose Mimi 10 Win.gif|Win Mimi 10 Fever Win.gif|FEVER! Win F389B214-4EE0-4D30-B692-02A8C4599870.gif|Animation (Disco Fever) Mimi 15 ani.gif|Neutral (Adventure, Boogie Woogie No.5) 4BF6035F-E545-4356-8255-275FB4A45F24.gif|Neutral (Party) Mimi portable sprite ani.gif|Neutral (portable) Mimi_portable_sprite_ani_good.gif|Good Mimi_portable_sprite_ani_great.gif|Great Mimi_portable_sprite_ani_miss.gif|Miss Mimi_19_FEVER!.gif|FEVER (Frontier) Mimi_20_ani.gif|Neutral (20) Mimi_20_Great.gif|Great Mimi_21_ani.gif|Neutral (SP) Hrtheryyy.gif|Neutral (Twinkling) Hgtewrtew.gif|Good Htewetwte.gif|Great Jtertrye.gif|Miss Tewrqttew.gif|FEVER! Jtehtewr.gif|Win Jhterytwer.gif|FEVER! Win Hreyewt.gif|Lose Etwretrtw.gif|Neutral Hffhdgs.gif|Good Fdslkja.gif|Great ry5e4ty45.gif|Miss Dfegsh.gif|FEVER! Tetwt.gif|Win Yetrhtwwt.gif|FEVER! Win Gtewdjdhshdfs (1).gif|Lose cdfvghj.gif|Neutral (夢を絆ぐ亜麻色) mikmimimimi.gif|Good Fdthyui2.gif|Great tjrty.gif|Miss srtyu.gif|FEVER! refythui.gif|FEVER! Win jhtry.gif|Lose mimimimi.gif|2P Neutral fdghjk.gif|2P Miss 3bhlkm;,l.gif|3P Neutral Neutral255.gif|Neutral (PM is Here！) Grwqau.gif|Great Misadfgb.gif|Miss FEVER!mimip.gif|FEVER! Dncew.gif|Dance/Ojama yjtrtrggfdsf.gif|Win Fwinmimi.gif|FEVER! Win Misdf.gif|Lose 2PmimiPeace.gif|2P Neutral 2ppacefwinf.gif|2P FEVER! Win Mimi3PPeacebro.gif|3P |-|Screenshots= Mimi Pop'n Stage.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Stage S3_HOUSE.gif Cha spc.gif|Special Cooking Mimi Fairy.gif Surfy.gif Cha_main_mimi_01.png|Mimi's Lapistoria appearance Mimi_LT_expressions.png|Mimi's other Lapistoria expressions 61sNUkR2YuL.jpg|Mimi with Nyami, Rie-chan and Sanae-chan on a Pop'n music Sunny Park card. 20120725232015.jpg|Mimi with Nyami and MZD on a Fantasia Card. mncard.jpg|Mimi and Nyami's card. Y0Ac4.jpg|From Sound Voltex Booth. 20140319203411.jpg minya.png|Mimi and Nyami one Sunny Park song select folder. tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo1_540.png|From the WaiWai pop'n doubutsuen event. tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo2_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo3_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo4_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo5_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo7_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo8_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo9_r1_1280.png tumblr_mnxagaaH2v1s7xtkyo10_r1_1280.png tumblr_mocdxaH1Kc1s7xtkyo1_1280.png 78810G6.JPG|Character designs for Pop'n Music 16 PARTY. cha_main_mimi_02.png|Mimi's éclale appearance|link=Mimi/Gallery cha_main_mimi_03.png|Mimi's うさ猫 appeareance|link=Mimi/Gallery C7ayVNpVoAAzJ8A.jpg|Mimi and Nyami's Usaneko card|link=Mimi/Gallery |-|Profile= Hello.gif|Mimi in the first game release. Mi.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Music 9 2mimi.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Music 2 Cha mimi.gif|Mimi in Pop'n Music 8 Cha_main_mimi_00.png|Mimi in Pop'n Music éclale.|link=Mimi/Gallery |-|Merchandise = Mimi_Pugyutto_plush.jpg|Mimi Pugyutto plush DSCN0277.jpg|Arcadia Magazine. tyekku_syan-img450x600-1434021676lhaes215738.jpg Category:Image Galleries